Methods for transferring messages between communication terminals in telecommunication networks in which the communication terminals involved cannot send these messages at arbitrary times are known generally. Instead, the communication terminals obtain authorization to send such a message at particular times. This is the case, by way of example, when transferring messages between communication terminals in the form of mobile radios (“walkie talkies”). This is-because such a radio is not able to send a (voice) message to a second communication terminal at arbitrary times. Instead, the radio is not granted authorization to send the voice message until after a special talk key has been pressed. Only then does the communication terminal transfer a message (e.g. a voice message from a user of the communication terminal) to the destination communication terminal. During this transfer of the message from the sender radio to the destination radio, the destination radio is not able to send a message to the sender radio. In addition, charging systems in telecommunication networks are known generally which can be used to invoice the relevant communication terminals or the users of the communication terminals for the transfer of messages.